Kim Ha Neul
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Ha Neul *'Nombre:' 김하늘 / Kim Ha Neul *'Apodos:' Olive, Kim Sky *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 167cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Familia:' Esposo (Choi Jin Hyuk) e hija *'Agencia:' Sidus HQ Dramas *The Wind Blows (jTBC, 2019) *On the Way to the Airport (KBS2, 2016) *A Gentleman’s Dignity (SBS, 2012) *Road No. 1 (MBC, 2010) *Telecinema Paradise (SBS, 2009) *On Air (SBS, 2008) *90 Days, Falling in Love Days (MBC, 2006) *Stained Glass (SBS, 2004) *Romance (MBC, 2002) *Piano (SBS, 2002) *Secret (MBC, 2001) *The Sky Love (MBC, 2001) *Ghost (SBS, 1999) *Into the Sunlight (MBC, 1999) *Happy Together (SBS, 1999) Películas *Along With the Gods: The Two Worlds (2017) *Misbehavior (2017) *Making Family (2015) * Don't Forget Me (2014) *You're my Pet (2011) *Blind (2011) *Paradise (2009) *My Girlfriend is an Agent (2009) * Six Years in Love (2008) * Almost Love (2006) * Dead Friend (2004) * Too Beautiful to Lie (2004) * Ice Rain (2004) * My Tutor Friend (2003) * Ditto (2000) * Doctor K (1998) * Bye June (1998) * Eighteen Eighteen (1997) Anuncios *'2016:' LEBEIGE *'2012-2013:' Lavida *'2011:' Koreana *'2009: '''Shinhan Card *'2008: Clio “Cosmetics” *'2008: '''Designer Jeans “Taverniti So, Miss Me, y Mek Denim” *'2007: LG Curair “Shampoo” *'2006: '''Rush 'n Cash *'2004: 002 Telecom *'2004: '''Uni “Property agency” *'2004: Mouth Rinsing Fluid *'2004: '''Old&New “Fashion” con Bae Yong Joon *'2003: A-noni “Fruit Juice” *'2003: '''Old&New “Fashion” con Bae Yong Joon *'2003: 'Blupepe (Moda: Temporada de Primavera) *'2002: Blupepe (Moda: Temporada de Otoño e Invierno) *'2002:' Old & New con Bae Yong Joon *'2001: '''Juliet Gold “Jewelry” con Go Soo *'2001: Green Tea *'2001: '''Lotte “Coffee” con Jo In Sung *'2001: 'Vatang “Cosmetics” *'2001: 'NORTON “Fashion” *'2001: 'CLRIDE “Fashion” *'2000: 'Julia Domestic *'2000: SI *'2000: '''Veople *'2000: Clride *'2000: '''Noton “Furniture” con Yoo Ji Tae *'2000: 'LOTTE “Chewing gum” *'2000: 'Rosehill “Cosmetics” *'1999: LG 109 *'1999: '''Motorola MP-9000 *'1999: MAX Coffee *'1999: '''SI *'1999: 'Paul Wheeler “Fashion” *'1998: STORM “Fashion” Videos Musicales * Soulstar & Wanted - I Can't Help But Love You (2011) * Jo Sung Mo Trumpet Feat. Joohan Lee "I Was Happy " (2009) * Jo Sung Mo - To Heaven (1998) Junto a Kim Ha Neul y Huh Joon Ho Premios * 2002 MBC Drama Awards: Mejor actriz por Romance * 2004 40th Baeksang Arts Awards: Mejor actriz por Too Beautiful to Lie * 2008 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Excelencia Mejor Actriz On Air * '''2008 SBS Drama Awards: Top 10 Stars On Air * 2008 29th Blue Dragon Film Awards: '''Actriz Más Popular por Six Years in Love * '''2008 Korea’s Fashion & Design Award: '''Mejor Vestida * '''2008 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Top Femenina Excelencia On Air * 2011 32nd Blue Dragon Film Awards: Mejor Actriz Blind * 2011 48th Grand Bell Awards: '''Mejor Actriz Blind * '''2012 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Superior a la Excelencia A Gentleman’s Dignity * 2012 SBS Drama Awards: Premio del Público a la Popularidad A Gentleman’s Dignity * 2012 SBS Drama Awards: Las 10 Mejores Estrellas A Gentleman’s Dignity * 2013 KBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Pareja junto a Lee Sang Yoon (On the Way to the Airport) * '''2013 KBS Drama Awards: Female Top Excellence Award (On the Way to the Airport) * 2017 52nd Baeksang Arts Awards: 'Best Style Curiosidades * '''Educación: '''Instituto de Artes de Seul * '''Aficiones: '''Escuchar música, viajar, leer *'Religión: Católicismo (Nombre de bautismo:Cecilia) * Debut: 1996 *Almost Love es la segunda colaboración con Kwon Sang Woo después de My Tutor Friend en 2003. *Participó en el video que le prepararon al Papa Francisco cuando él viajo a Corea en 2014. *El 19 de marzo de 2016 se casó en el Hotel Shilla en Seúl, con un hombre de negocios que es un año màs joven que ella tras un noviazgo de un año. *En octubre de 2017 se reveló que la actriz está embarazada de su primer hijo. *El 28 de mayo de 2018, una fuente de su agencia Sidus HQ dijo: “Kim Ha Neul recientemente dio a luz a su hija. La madre y la bebé están saludables”. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Facebook *Instagram Galería ei080114034.jpg Kim Ha Neul2.jpg Kim Ha Neul01.jpg Kim Ha Neul3.JPG Kim Ha Neul4.JPG Kim Ha Neul5.jpg Kim Ha Neul6.jpg Kim Ha Neul7.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo